User blog:Mystic Eevee/One Year On The Wiki
Alright so today is a very special day for me for many reasons. For one it is the one year mark of Pups and the shepherds. Second major reason is today marks the one year anniverasiry of BJ getting adopted by his new family, and Im very proud to have him a member of. And the third reason is that today marks the one year mark of me being on the wiki! And even though I've had a lot of ups and downs on here I have always had great memonts and they were normally caused by my friends. And I would to thank all the following people Crescenttherangerpup98- Thank you Gale! You have really helped me out in my time of need and were one of the few that have been here for me in my time of need. You have always helped cheer me up whenever Im down and I couldn't be prouder to have Trace as a friend for BJ, and a mate for Rachel. And I also love all of the other ships we have together, and I'm really proud to call you my friend. SunnyPuppy45- Thank you Kelly! You have been a great friend for me, and you gave BJ a really great mate in Sunset and at first I really had a lot of questions about this ship and a lot of other things surrounding it, but after a very, very long time and a long while of thinking about this ship between them I finally got the thought it would be a great ship and I've been happy ever since, and I love talking to you on chat and you also have helped me feel better when I'm down. WittleFuzzyPuppehs- Thank you Aine! Im so very glad to have become one of your friends! And yes I know things have been rough for the both of us, but we have gotten though it together as friends and I always do love to talk with you and act silly with you at times~And you are one of the few people that I like to go to whenever I need to vent to someone after all the things that happen here. SmokythePolicePup- Thank you Dan! I'm really glad to have became your friend, and even though I have said this a lot more than not, but I honestly do see you as a big brother too me. You have helped me get my thoughts straight whenever I needed too, and you have great OC's and stories like all the others on this list here! And I'm so very happy to have Lead as a mate for Tera! I was really excitied to see him when I asked you to make Tera a mate and I loved her mate when he was created! So thank you again! Zumarocks3390- And last but surtialy not least thank you bud! I honestly don't know where to begin with you and me and we have been though a lot together, and like Dan I not only see you as a best friend, but I see you as a brother! And I wish you nothing more than the best from this point on! And I couldn't be more prouder to see BJ, Tera, Nova, and Roman in a nice, safe home with a very loving family and I just can't thank you enough for allowing them into Danny and Victoria's family! I know there are many other users that have helped me, but I just don't want to overflow my blog with long thank you notes. So thank you everyone for one great year. ~ Smartpup Chase76 Category:Blog posts